Kukan
by Lydie haley
Summary: Él no sabía de su existencia a pesar de todos los intentos de ella, podrá un simple baile ser la clave del éxito de la pelirosa. Sasusaku. AU.


**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son creación **Kishimoto**…….aunque… en estos momentos ¬¬

**Dedicación especial a:** **Kaoru Uchiha**, muchísimas gracias amiga por soportar todas mis idioteces que por cierto no son pocas te quiero mucho amiga espero q te guste este fic lo hice con mucho cariño para ti, así que disfruta de la lectura a ver cuando te veo conectada para hostigarte XD

Кūĸăŋ

La persona que yo más amo en el mundo no se encuentra a mi lado, no importa lo que yo haga parce ser que él no se da cuenta de que existo.

¿Desde cuándo estoy enamorada de él?, si mi memoria no me falla desde que tenia unos 8 años, sé que era my pequeña para enamorarme, pero mas sin embargo no lo pude evitar, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo conocí.

_***Flash Back***_

_-Por favor, ya no me digan cosas Lina-_decía un pequeña pelirosa, que estaba sentada en su mesa banco aguantando las ganas de llorar

_-Ya cállate maldita niña frente, tu no eres nadie y por lo tanto nosotras te podemos decir todo lo que queramos, ¿Verdad que si chicas?-_

_-Claro que si Lina, además tiene la frente como de tráiler-_

La pelirosa ya ni siquiera entendía lo que le estaban diciendo, pero tan solo quería que se fueran de ahí para poder desahogarse, más sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad estaba al limite y llego su ángel a salvarla

-_Ya déjenla en paz-_al escuchar la voz todos voltearon a ver al portador, fue cuando vieron que se trataba del chico mas popular de la escuela Uchiha Sasuke- _de verdad que hay algunas personas que desde niñas son unas rastreras, de verdad que cuando crezcan van a ser unas mocosas odiosas, no me digan que van a llorar, ay pobrecitas niñas, mejor lárguense a jugar o ¿Por qué mejor no van a destilar su veneno a otra parte?-_

En todo el tiempo que el chico hablo lo hizo de una manera fría y calculadora, por tal motivo las niñas salieron corriendo llorando alejándose al instante del chico.

La pelirosa se sorprendió cuando vio al chico enfrente de ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo había visto de lejos, pero nunca tan cerca, su tez tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos oscuros y su cabello negro con destellos azules combinaban a la perfección, sus facciones tan hermosos que daban envidia a cualquiera.

_-No deberías permitir que te traten de esa manera-_mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba las lagrimas de la niña-_si lo sigues permitiendo después no podrás deshacerte de ellas y tu vida va hacer miserables ¿sabes? Te voy a decir algo que me dijo mi hermano, "el valiente vie hasta que el cobarde quiere"-_

Cuando la niña estuvo mas tranquila el chico se levanto, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente de la chica.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y su estomago comenzó a revolear mariposas.

Desde ese momento supe que ese era mi chico especial.

En ese preciso instante supe que estaba enamorada.

_***End of Flash Back***_

Recuerdo muy bien que a partir de esto yo hacia cosas por que el me notara, pero nada dio resultado, un día escuche que le gustaban las niñas con el cabello largo y no pude evitar sentirme triste ya que mi cabello era corto, así que opte por dejármelo crecer, pero nada.

Siempre he sido una persona muy tímida y aunque veo a otras mujeres que le dicen sus sentimientos él no les corresponde, que ese tipo de cosas no van con él, que lo dejen en paz y no se metan en lo que no les importa, si todas esas chicas son hermosas, ¿Cómo podría yo compararme con ellas?, así que por esto mi animo se callo a los suelos.

Cuando yo están en 2° de secundaria, decidí confesarte mis sentimientos, ya que tú estabas en 2° de prepa, si me rechazabas no te iba a ver, así que por una año podría recuperarme de tu rechazo, aunque sinceramente, creo que eso nunca lo lograría, mas sin embargo, cuando logre reunir todo el valor se fue por los suelos debido a que me pelle con mi amiga de toda la vida Ino.

Por esto mejor decidí callar todo lo que sentía por ti y dejar pasar el amor que siento por ti, después de todo ¿Qué oportunidad tendría una chica tan simple como yo?, si todas las demás chicas eran muy hermosas, así que ¿Por qué iba a quedarse con alguien como yo?

Al paso del tiempo conocí a mi mejor amiga Hinata, ella era mucho mas tímida que yo, al pasar del tiempo me entere de que ella pasaba por lo mismo que yo, estaba enamorada de Naruto, tu mejor amigo, ellos dos siempre estaban juntos aún así ambas estábamos felices por encontrar una amistad verdadera.

El tiempo paso y por fin era nuestro baile de graduación, nosotras estábamos muy nerviosas por que íbamos a estar en la misma escuela que los chicos de nuestro sueño, pero no solo era eso, había rumores en la escuela de que ellos iban a ir a nuestro baile, así que por esta razón teníamos que vernos hermosas para llamar su atención

XXX000XXX

_-Etto…Sakura ¿Cuál vestido se me ve mejor el azul o el negro?-_

_-Yo creo que te queda mejor el azul-_

_-Bueno deja me lo quito y luego nos vamos a pagar-_

Mientras la peli azulada se cambiaba la pelirosa veía como las chicas de su escuela se probaban vestidos, en eso se acercaron unas personas desagradables para la chica

_-Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí-_dijo la chica recién llegada

_-Tienes razón Lina, tenemos una frentona que de seguro ya quebró todos los espejos de la tienda_-secuencio una rubia ojiazul

_-Mucha razón tienes amiguis-_ prosiguió una pelirroja-_pero no hay que estar mucho tiempo con la liga de perdedoras por que si no se nos pega-_

Mientras el trío de chicas se iba, salió la peli azul

_-¿Qué te pasa Saku?-_

_-El trío de zorras que vino a molestarme, ahora que se les unió Ino, están peor, demo… ¿yo qué les hice?, que yo recuerde nada-_

_-No te preocupes, mejor nos vamos y vemos una película en mi casa –_

_-Me parece una excelente idea-_

Así mientras pagaban lo que habían elegido, vieron pasar a los causantes de su delirio, ambas se sonrojaron y salieron lo más rápido que podían de la tienda, mientras sentían unas miradas sobre ellas.

_**5 días después**_

_-No puedo creer que por fin sea nuestra graduación Hina-_

_-Si Saku, por fin, apúrate por que si no vamos a llegar tarde-_

_**XXX000XXX**_

_-Bakasuke, se me hace que no van a venir-_decía un hiperactivo rubio

_-Hmp, como no van a venir, si es su graduación Dobe-_

_-Cállate teme, ¿por cierto tu hermano viene con su novia?-_

_-Creo que sí, pero no me importa, mejor vámonos a sentar por que después no vamos a encontrar lugar-_

_**XXX000XXX**_

_-Hina estoy muy nerviosa-_

_-N-no te preocupes Saku, todo va a estar bien, además no tenemos por que estar nerviosas, el día de hoy nos vemos hermosas-_

_-Tienes razón-_

Mientras las chicas iban ingresando al lugar, muchas personas las volteaban a ver.

_-Oye Saku, ¿Por qué todos se nos quedan mirando?-_

_-No lo sé, pero ya ni modo, ya estamos aquí-_

_-Tienes razón, aya esta mi primo con su novia-_

_**XXX000XXX**_

_-Teme allá viene tu princesita eh!!!-_

El chico volteo a ver donde su amigo apuntaba y se quedo sin palabras, la chica traía un vestido negro tipo strapples, largo, se ceñía a sus curvas pero sin caer a lo vulgar, la belleza innata de la chica relucía con el maquillaje tan natural que traía puesto, en definitiva ahora entendía por que estaba enamorado de ella.

_-Hola Saku, Hina, vengan siéntense, ya estamos todos aquí_-dijo una chica de cabello marrón

Cuando las chicas se acercaron y al ver a las personas que estaban ahí, se pusieron rojas y se sentaron junto al primo de Hinata que estaba cerca de su novia.

En un momento, tan solo estaban ellas y sus príncipes, que situación tan más embarazosa.

_-Etto…Hinata-chan ¿te gustaría bailar?-_

_-Claro que si Naruto-kun-_

Mientras la pareja se iba la pelirosa no sabia ni que hacer, ese era el momento que siempre había esperado y no sabia ni que hacer

Después de 15 minutos de no decir ninguna palabra, lo mejor seria que ella le digiera algo, ¿pero que?, ¿seria mucha confianza de su parte llamarlo por su nombre?

_-¿Te gustaría bailar?-_

La chica se sorprendió por lo que escucho y tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojo en cuanto él le ofreció su mano y sintió un dulce revolotear en su estomago.

Comenzaron a bailar por no sabe cuánto tiempo, en definitiva ese era el cielo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraban se perdía en ellos y se elevaba al paraíso, su paraíso.

Cuando lo música termino, la pelirosa supo que su momento con el pelinegro se termino, así que se sorprendió cuando el chico la saca algunos de los balcones que había y se pusieron a observar las estrellas.

La chica comenzó a reunir todo el valor que tenia para poder confesarle por fin lo que había callado durante mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan concentrada en esto que no noto cuando el chico ya se iba, así que tomo su mano sorprendiendo al pelinegro que volteo a ver de inmediato y vio que la chica estaba con la vista fija en el piso y cuando lo vio directo a los ojos su agarre se hizo mas fuerte.

_-No se lo que opines de mi, ni que después te diga esto te burles ni te compadezcas de mi, pero siento que lo mejor es decírtelo ahora que por fin tengo todo el valor, esto te lo he querido decir desde el día que me defendiste de Lina y sus amigas-_la pelirosa dio un suspiro y prosiguió-_muchísimas gracias-_y soltó la mano del pelinegro.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de hastió y elevar una de sus cejas, ¿tanto misterio para nada?, así que era él el que tenia que decirle, menudo embrollo.

_-Yo también te quiero decir algo-_al instante la chica lo voltio a ver, sembrando toda su esperanza en sus palabras-_lo que te quiero decir es q-_

_-Bakasuke!!! Hasta que por fin te encuentro-_dijo un rubio hiperactivo_-dice tu hermano que ya se tienen que ir por……..por……..ash no me acuerdo, pero el punto es que se tienen que ir, ya te vi, ya te lo dije, ya me fui, nos vemos luego teme-_

Mientras el rubio _"oportuno"_ se iba, el pelinegro se tranquilizaba así mismo para no decirle las maldiciones y los golpes que se merecía ese rubio idiota.

_-Nos vemos luego, te cuidas y que tengas buenas noches-_mientras caminaba al lugar donde se suponía estaba su hermano, más sin embargo antes de salir completamente volteo a ver a la chica-_antes de que se me olvide, felicidades por tu graduación-_

La chica veía como el chico se iba y con ello la oportunidad para por fin decirle lo que sentía por él, así que corrió y lo abrazo y recargo su frente en la espalda del chico.

_-Pero que te pa-_

_-Shhh, si hablas en este momento no podre decirte lo que realmente deseo-_mientras se aferraba aun mas a él-_lo que te quiero decir es que….tú…...me gustas-_al terminar de decir su confesión y lo soltaba mientras esperaba que soltara una de sus típicas frases acostumbradas

_-Tú también me gustas-_lo escucho decir mientras sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y aun mas cuando el chico elevo su barbilla y sus ojos se encontraron y perderse en los mismos, entonces él se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso demostrándole cuan puros eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Al terminar la chica lo abrazo y se intoxicaba con el aroma del chico

_-Ahora solo falta preguntarte algo para que seas mía Haruno Sakura, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-_

_-Si-_mientras el chico le daba un beso en la coronilla y la apretaba aun mas contra el.

"_En definitiva solo te tienes que armar de valor y decir lo que sientes, quien sabe y la otra persona siente lo mismo que tú y tan solo tienes que aprovechar una oportunidad"_, pensaba la pelirosa mientras sujetaba la cara del chico y lo besaba tiernamente.

_**XXX000XXX**_

Dudas, criticas, sugerencias o lo q sea ia saben solo dejen un rr y sabre lo q piensan. Además si ya llegaste hasta aquí q te cuesta dejar tu opinión y hacerme feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiendo n.n

Espero q t guste amiga, x fin lo termine, después t hare uno mejor (espero XD)


End file.
